The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In computing, a graphical user interface (GUI), is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through graphical elements, such as icons, glyphs, visual indicators, and so forth, instead of text-based user interfaces, typed command labels, or text navigation. The actions in a GUI may usually be performed through manipulation of the graphical elements of the GUI. A GUI makes it easier for people with few computer skills to work with and use computer software. Beyond computers, GUIs may be used in many handheld mobile devices such as MP3 players, portable media players, gaming devices, smartphones, and smaller household, office and industrial equipment. A GUI may be an interface to a standalone device, e.g., a desktop environment in a computing device. In addition, a GUI may also be used in web applications or other client-server software applications.
Often a GUI may have graphical elements placed in multiple layers. For example, a GUI for a desktop of a computing device may include some graphical elements placed in a background layer, or a screensaver layer for entertainment purposes, while some other graphical elements placed in the foreground of the desktop for functional purposes. Often the background layer of a desktop, also called wallpaper, may have a configurable option so that a user may select images or other graphical elements to be displayed in the background layer or the screensaver layer. However, a GUI manager or other software, such as an operating system, may sometimes place other graphical elements, such as icons, shortcut, windows, over the images in the background layer, without regard for the content of the image. When a user selects an image to be placed in the background layer, the user may intend to view the image, or a region of interest of the image, without blemish. When other icons are placed or rendered over the image or over the region of interest of the image, the user may have a bad or irritating user experience. Often the user may manually move icons placed over the region of interests of the image away to view the image or a region of interest of the image in the background layer.